Laughter and Love
by Ledd farmer 94
Summary: Lissa has feelings for Robin though Robin is oblivious to her feelings for him. Can they find love through laughter. (Male Avatar/Robin x Lissa)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The midnight battle against the creatures that suddenly appeared in the forest west of Ylisstol was quite taxing on the shepherds. This was especially true for Robin who was still unaccustomed to being in combat. Robin was a man of about 21 years of age at average height and muscle mass with unkempt silver hair and wearing a tan shirt and pantaloons complete with a cloak with a hood and strange purple designs on the sleeves, he had been found sleeping face down on the wayside by the shepherds remembering little more than his name, and after aiding the shepherds in saving a town from bandits, Chrom; a tall 22 year old man with navy blue hair and wearing a blue top with a sleeveless right side and long sleeved left side and a cape in the back and a pair of gray pantaloons, he was the leader of the shepherds and after noticing Robin's tactical genius had decided to appoint Robin the position of tactician among the shepherds.

As the shepherds caught their breath after the battle Robin had gone to speak to Chrom about future tactics to employ should the shepherds ever face the creatures again. Just as Robin had finished speaking with Chrom, Frederick: who was a tall muscular knight with brown hair and wearing blue and silver armor had walked up with the young masked man who had saved Chrom's younger sister Lissa from one of the creatures. Lissa was a beautiful 18 year old girl with bouncy blonde hair in pigtails and wearing a yellow and white dress.

"Milord if I may interrupt, this young man wished to speak with you." "Of course Frederick, thank you." Chrom now turned his attention to the young masked man. "Thank you for your help dispatching those creatures and saving my sister, my name is Chrom might I ask yours?" "You may call me Marth", answered the young man.

"You mean after the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero, where did you learn your way with a sword?" "Forgive me, though I did not come to speak of myself. I come bearing a warning."

"A warning", Chrom asked shocked. "The world is on the brink of a terrible calamity what you witnessed tonight was but a prelude, you have been warned." After speaking his warning the young man walked off without another word.

"Well that was strange", stated Robin. "Indeed, milord what do you make of the man's warning?" asked Frederick. "I have no clue what to make of his warning Frederick, though I have a feeling this is not the last we will see of him."

"At any rate we should make haste back to Ylisstol to ensure the people are safe." "A wise idea milord, I shall ensure everyone is ready to move within the hour." "Thank you Frederick." At this the trio returned to the main group to prepare for the walk back to Ylisstol.

The shepherds arrived in Ylisstol; the capitol of Ylisse around midday and were surprised and relieved to notice no signs of the horrors they encountered in the forest. People were walking the streets smiling and laughing going about their business as normal. The exalt of Ylisse; Emmeryn was just finishing her weekly visit to the people of Ylisstol as the shepherds reached the center of town.

"The Exalt is your ruler yes, is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Asked Robin curiously. "Of course she is safe, with Plegia poking at our borders she is a calming presence to the people when some might otherwise call for war." Answered Chrom.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa suddenly exclaimed. Robin now turned to face Lissa. "Yes I imagine she… wait she's your sister! But that would make you and Chrom…" "The Prince and Princess of the realm, you remember milord's name and not this?" Frederick asked with a chuckle.

Robin now turned back to Chrom. "I thought you said you were shepherds?" "We are in a manner of speaking, we just have a lot of sheep."

"Chrom, I mean Prince Chrom, please forgive my dreadful manners." "Just Chrom is fine I've never been much for formalities. It looks like Emmeryn is returning to the castle, come I'll take you to meet her."

Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin arrived at the castle and were escorted to the grand hall where Emmeryn was waiting to greet them along with Phila, who was the head of the royal Pegasus knights that guarded Emmeryn. Once the group reached the great hall Robin was amazed by the extravagant architecture; large marble pillars with gold trim engraved with an image of a Pegasus knight and large beautiful silk banners with an image of the brand of the exalt on them hanging from the wall and beautiful marble flooring.

"Chrom, Lissa, you've returned, I trust our people are safe?" Emmeryn asked with a smile. "As safe as they can be Emm. We just had to deal with a small group of brigands that crossed over from Plegia." Answered Chrom.

"Are you all unharmed?" Asked Emmeryn. "We're fine Emm we had lots of help." Lissa said cheerfully. "I see, you speak of your new companion?"

"Emm allow me to introduce Robin, he fought bravely with us against the brigands so I've decided to make him a shepherd." Said Chrom. Emmeryn now turned her attention to Robin. "It seems Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude Robin, thank you." "It was no trouble at all milady." Robin said while bowing.

Frederick now stepped forward and began to speak. "Forgive me milady though I must speak. Robin claims to have lost his memory though it is only that, a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

Emmeryn now turned to face Chrom. "And yet you allowed him into the castle? Chrom does this man have your trust?" "Robin fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart tells me that's enough, so yes he has my complete trust." "Well Robin it seems you have Chrom's trust and as such you have mine as well." "Thank you milady." Said Robin.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way we can get down to business." Said Chrom. "Phila I assume you've heard of the deathly creatures we encountered last night?" "Yes milord, they have been spotted all across Ylisse. We were about to hold a council session to discuss this new threat, perhaps you and Sir Frederick would join us? The council could use any information you have on the creatures." "Of course we will join Phila, lead the way."

"Well that's our queue Robin, c'mon I have a surprise for you!" Exclaimed Lissa happily, as the pair walked off through the castle grounds towards Lissa's surprise.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so any review or constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: First off I would like to sincerely apologize for the long hiatus life has been screwing me one way after the other and I've been unable to find the time to write, though now I should be able to stick to an update plan of every other week. Second I would like to thank everyone that read the first chapter. Now without further delay enjoy the chapter.**

After a short walk through the palace grounds Lissa and Robin reached a large cobblestone building with double wooden doors. There were combat practice dummies that appeared to have just been practiced on set up out in front of the building. Upon reaching the door Lissa turned to face Robin. "Well here we are the shepherds' garrison, come in there's some people I want you to meet."

After entering the garrison Robin noticed a man with blonde hair and large muscles wearing no shirt and blue pantaloons with leather leg guards, he also noticed a woman with light brown hair wearing a light purple and pink bodice complete with a steel chest plate and arm guards. Lissa and robin reached the two people and Lissa turned to Robin and exclaimed, "Welcome to the shepherds' garrison make yourself at home!" All of a sudden a woman with curly blonde hair wearing a pink and white tunic came rushing in.

"Lissa my treasure, are you alright?! I've been on pins and needles." Said the woman worry in her voice. "Oh hey Maribelle." Responded Lissa cheerily. "Oh hey yourself, I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!" Said Maribelle in a slight scolding tone. "Aw you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two, though I could do without the bugs and the bear barbeque." Said Lissa with a chuckle.

The shirtless man now spoke. "Heya squirt where's Chrom? I'm sure he had trouble without ol' teach and his trusty axe." "Oh so you're teach now Vaike? And here I thought people were just born lacking wits, it can be taught?" Lissa said mockingly. "Ha never doubt the Vaike! Wait was that an insult?"

"Pardon me." Said the girl with light brown hair. "When might we see the captain?" "Aw that's sweet of you to worry about Chrom, Sumia." Said Lissa. "Worry, well I… he's our captain and our prince of course I'd worry." Said Sumia desperately trying to hide a blush. "Poor Sumia has simply been beside herself with concern. She was watching the horizon all afternoon, she would have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Stated Maribelle matter of factly.

"So who's the stranger? Vaike asked Lissa. "No one is stranger than you Vaike but allow me to introduce Robin, Chrom made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he has up his sleeve." Lissa said cheerily. "Oh yeah can he do this?" Vaike said as he belched loudly. "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts Teach. At any rate it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

At this Maribelle began to glare angrily at Vaike. "Vaike that was abhorrent, must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery!" Maribelle scolded Vaike, venom dripping from her words. "And you Robin, don't encourage him. I had hoped you were cut from finer cloth." Maribelle said to Robin disappointment in her voice as she left the garrison. "Don't take it to heart Robin. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia said in a kind voice. "Ha ha or burns too quickly." Lissa laughed having found the whole situation hilarious.

After about an hour or so of chatting and getting to know each other everyone's attention was grabbed by Chrom entering the garrison. "Hello everyone" said Chrom. Sumia's face lit up as Chrom entered the room. "Captain you've returned, I was I mean we were so augh!" was all Sumia managed to say as she tripped and fell flat on her face as she was walking toward Chrom. "Are you all right Sumia, those boots of yours again?" Asked Chrom with a look of worry on his face. "Yes I mean no I mean…" *sigh* Sumia sighed longingly while blushing.

"Well at any rate I have news" said Chrom. "Tomorrow we will be marching to Regna Ferox to request aid against the new threat of the Risen." "Risen" asked everyone in unison. "The monsters we encountered in the forest needed a name so the council gave them one." Chrom stated. "Normally the Exalt would request such aid in person but given recent events the people might worry should my sister leave the capitol so the task has been passed to us. Now this mission is strictly voluntary so if- "Count me in" interrupted Lissa cheerily. "Me as well" said Robin. "You'll be needing ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission" said Vaike with a boast. "I'll go as well" said a man in a set of bulky silver and yellow armor though nobody even acknowledged his presence.

"I…um…well" Sumia stuttered out. "Yes Sumia?" Chrom asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "It's just that I'm not sure I'm ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." "Well if a battle is met you could stay behind the main group and just watch and learn. It's your choice, but some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." "Well if you think it wise captain I'll go." "Just stay by me and you'll be fine." "Oh yes! I mean yes sir I'll do that." "Great then it's settled, we leave at first light. Oh and Lissa could you find the others and let them know of the mission?" "Aww you always make me do the work, you're so mean! Lissa pouted as she crossed her arms.

The shepherds had begun their march to Regna Ferox the following morning and were now traveling along the Northroad witch led to the Longfort that divided Ylisse and Regna Ferox. Sumia was scouting ahead while Chrom and Frederick were at the head of the main column of shepherds. Robin was walking along and going over a map of the area when Lissa strolled up next to him.

"Hey Robin" Lissa called out cheerfully. Robin folded up the map and stuck it in his cloak then turned his attention to Lissa. "Oh hi Lissa, is there something I can help you with?" "No, I just wanted to know how all the shepherds are treating you." "They're treating me well Lissa all the shepherds welcomed me with open arms. I'm sure once I get to know everybody we'll have lots of good times. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk with Chrom." "Oh… ok." Lissa said sadly with a forlorn look on her face. "What's wrong Lissa?" Robin asked concernedly. Lissa began to twirl one of her pigtails. "W-Well I wanted to talk to you I thought we could get to know each other." Lissa said turning her head trying to hide a blush forming on her cheecks. "Well I suppose the talk with Chrom can wait. Alright Lissa let's talk." "You mean it, thanks Robin." Lissa said cheerfully.

Just then Sumia came running back to the main group screaming at the top of her lungs. "RISEN, RISEN AHEAD!" "Sorry Lissa looks like our talk will have to wait." Robin said annoyance in his voice. "Alright, stupid risen." Lissa said with a hint of anger in her voice.

Robin walked up to the front of the group to try and get a look at the enemy. There were two Risen about two hundred yards away and two on a small wooden bridge going over a river though the bulk of the risen force was on the other side of the bridge. "Do you have a strategy?" Chrom asked as he walked up to robin. "Yes I do. Get the shepherds together and I'll explain the plan."

Chrom had gathered the shepherds together and Robin began to explain the plan. "Sully and Stahl I want you two to take the risen on the left flank. Vaike I want you to take the right flank while Virion provides cover fire. Meanwhile, Chrom you and Frederick clear the center. As for you Miriel I want you to provide support where needed. And I will stay back and protect Lissa." Chrom moved to the front of the shepherds and unsheathed falchion from its scabbard. "Shepherds you all know the plan, now let's vanquish these risen! With that everybody charged off toward their targets.

The battle against the risen ended quickly and none of the shepherds were injured thanks to Robin's brilliant strategy and the new knowledge the shepherds had about how the risen react in battle. The shepherds continued their march to Ferox until the sun began to set and the shepherds made camp for the night. After dinner the shepherds gathered around a fire to converse and relax after the long march. One shepherd was missing from the group though, Robin had decided to go to his tent to plan the next day's march and formulate a strategy in case another battle was met.

As the night dragged on Lissa began to grow bored. Lissa never really felt close to many of the other shepherds, Maribelle and Chrom being the exception. Lissa could talk to Chrom nearly anytime so she did not want to talk with Chrom and Maribelle was not around. Lissa's thoughts then turned to Robin. Ever since she and Chrom had found Robin lying in the field she had formed a crush on the man. Lissa could not explain it but she felt close to Robin. Lissa then remembered Robin and her never got to talk and decided to go find Robin for that talk.

Lissa reached Robin's tent and knocked on the flap before entering. As she entered instead of being greeted by the sound of Robin's voice she was greeted by the sound of him snoring. "Oh. You're sleeping. Not that I blame you getting wrapped up in all this." Lissa said to herself quietly so as not to disturb Robin. Lissa took a seat at Robin's desk and noticed one of his strategy books were open. Lissa flipped through the book to an empty page and picked up Robin's quill and began to draw a picture of Robin on the page. As Lissa went to dip the quill ink the bottle of ink she accidentally spilled the ink all over the book. Lissa quickly picked up the bottle of ink then began to inspect the book, it was completely covered in ink the book being completely unsalvageable. "I suppose I should let Robin know, it's better I tell him now than him finding out later." As Lissa walked toward robin's bedroll an idea popped into her head. "Oh this'll be fun." Lissa said as she pinched Robin's nose.

Robin awoke with a start. "BWARGH! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves! They're all… wait a moment…" "Hee hee hee hee! Ahh ha ha ha ha! Oh gods that was HILARIOUS!"

"Lissa gods bless it… I was fast asleep!" "And dreaming of risen riding wolves apparently. Tee hee hee! I'm sorry I tried to resist. But it was just too perfect."

"Who does such things? Is that really how your parents raised you?" Robin asked annoyance in his voice. "I… I don't know… I never really knew my parents." Lissa said sadly as her bright smile vanished.

"Oh… forgive me… I didn't know." "Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean anything by it. Besides there's something else I should apologize for."

"Whatever it is I'm sure I can forget it if you can forgive my heartless comment." "Really!? That's great! I was sure you were going to be sooo angry." Lissa said happily as her smile returned. Lissa then showed robin his ruined strategy book.

"What happened!?" Robin asked in shock. "Well I was kinda doodling a picture of you in your book of battle strategies… and then I kinda spilled the ink… ruining the book, kinda… completely. Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!"

"That was a rare text! I had just started to… *ahem* I mean… it's fine. Accidents… happen." "Ohhh pheeew!" Lissa breathed out relieved.

Robin got up from his bedroll and walked over to his desk and took a seat as Lissa took a seat on Robin's bedroll. Robin took a book from a pile and began to write in it. "Can we talk like we were going to earlier before the battle broke out?" Lissa asked hiding a blush. "Of course Lissa, I promised we could talk later. Though can we talk while I come up with plans for tomorrow's march?" "Sure! Now let's get to know each other." Said Lissa happily.

Robin and Lissa talked and got to know each other until Lissa eventually fell asleep on Robin's bedroll. Robin got up and covered Lissa with a blanket then returned to his work until he too fell asleep at his desk face in his arms.

**A/N: Well I'm back. Bet you all thought I was dead and this story would never finish but no, I plan on finishing this story even going as far as post game and expanding on the story. And one final thing since I didn't do it last time. I just checked and Fire Emblem Awakening and its characters do not belong to me. All rights belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**


End file.
